


De la ausencia y de ti

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sutil mención de br/arg, zombie!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se necesita más que un apocalipsis y unos cuantos muertos vivientes para reunir a viejas amistades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la ausencia y de ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nico Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nico+Quinn).



> Fic escrito para Nico Quinn en un pequeño evento de la comunidad Pe/Chi en Facebook.

  
**I.**

El cielo está teñido de un tono violáceo intenso cuando Miguel oye los primeros ruidos desde el piso de arriba. No puede saber a ciencia cierta qué hora es, no, lleva demasiados días encerrado en un sótano de una casa ajena, cuya única ventana fue bloqueada por él mismo apenas una semana antes. El rifle automático, pesado sobre su regazo, prácticamente vibra para que Miguel lo utilice.

(Miguel nunca fue un entusiasta de las armas, ni cultivó mucho interés en ellas. Su padre le enseñó a cazar, cuando era niño, allá en el fundo donde su hermano y él crecieron. A pesar de su desinterés, el don innato de sus manos diestras le concedió una excelente puntería.)

Con cautela, Miguel se aleja de su campamento improvisado en el suelo de aquel sótano y, con el rifle en alto, sube las escaleras tan lento como puede. Basta con un sólo ruido para que tenga que lidiar con más de lo que le corresponde.

Hay una sombra arriba, deslizándose por las paredes de la cocina. Miguel puede verla desde su escondite, al inicio de las escaleras. Sólo basta un paso más, para tenerlo al alcance de su mira---

La madera del último escalón cruje bajo su pie, alertando a la criatura. Miguel maldice y carga el rifle, preparado para disparar, cuando una voz humana lo hace bajar el arma y aflojar los músculos.

Una voz humana y, por sobretodo, familiar.

—¿Manuel? —pregunta Miguel, ya completamente abandonando el rifle. Frente a él, dos figuras se mantienen de pie: la de Manuel, su delgado y malhumorado ex novio de la universidad, y tras él, una niña desconocida.

Hay sorpresa en los ojos de Manuel y, posteriormente, una resignación que suele puede ser producto de meses acostumbrándose a cosas que jamás podría haber creído antes. Alza las manos, con un revolver equipado en su cinturón, la pequeña niña que lo acompaña ocultándose tras sus piernas.

—Nada como el apocalipsis para reunirnos a todos, supongo —gruñe Manuel con fastidio, a pesar de que sus labios ya se han curvado en una ligera sonrisa.

Contra todo pronóstico, Miguel  _ríe_.

 

  


* * *

 

  
**II.**

Miguel ha conocido varios cuerpos a lo largo de la vida, pero no ha memorizado ninguno como el de Manuel. Las pecas de su espalda siempre parecieron formar una constelación infinita en la cual Miguel podía perderse por horas, abusando del ocio compartido al permanecer echados juntos en la misma cama. Pero, y con mayor nostalgia, recuerda en particular el relieve de la clavícula de Manuel. Es fácil recorrer el dibujo con sus dedos, el aliento de Manuel sobre su sien y un escaso rayo de sol perforándole la nuca a través de otra ventana bloqueada con tablones de madera.

—Es raro volver a verte —la voz ronca de Manuel lo arrastra de nuevo a la realidad. Una de sus manos huesudas juega con los cabellos en la nuca de Miguel.

Miguel quiere bromear. Quiere decirle que es raro volver a acostarse con él, quiere decirle a Manuel lo raro que se siente volver a abrazarlo después de cinco años sin verlo. Quiere pedirle perdón por haber vuelto a Perú y reclamarle que no fue capaz de ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, pasados los besos, en su boca sólo habitan preguntas.

—¿Dijiste que la niña se llamaba Luana? —Miguel bosteza, fingiendo un tono contemplativo mientras Manuel le responde asintiendo de forma silenciosa—. ¿Es tu hija?

—Mi ahijada.

—Es de Martín, entonces —Miguel concluye, Manuel vuelve a asentir—. ¿Dónde está Martín?

—Muerto.

(Hay sangre en las manos de Manuel, pero Miguel no puede verla.

Fue una muerte limpia, misericordiosa. La bala atravesó a Martín antes de que pudiera seguir sintiendo dolor y Manuel no lloró. Sólo le basta con dispararle a las criaturas y pensar, con la espalda helada, qué habría pasado si hubiese dejado vivir a su mejor amigo).

Miguel decide no preguntar más.

 

  


* * *

  
****  


 

  
**III.**

—Luana es inmune —Manuel ayuda a Miguel a hacer el inventario de provisiones, algo que a ninguno de los dos se les habría ocurrido estando solos. Miguel tuvo la suerte de encontrar bastantes provisiones en la alacena de la casa cuando llegó a ocultarse; Manuel y Luana no fueron tan afortunados, pasaron varios días de hambre antes de llegar allí.

Miguel deja la caja que cargaba en el suelo, alzando las cejas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Nadie es inmune!

—¡Te digo que es inmune, huevón! —Manuel le sisea, para que baje la voz. A metros de ellos, en la sala, Luana juega con unos muñecos de felpa que Manuel encontró en un auto abandonado hace unos días y Miguel remendó para ella. No está flaca como Manuel que, desde que empezaron a viajar juntos, se ha encargado de priorizar la mayoría de sus raciones para ella. Su piel de harina tostada, sus ojos verdes y cabello oscuro y rizado siguen tan vibrantes como siempre. Si no fuera por la pena que carga, sería una niña normal.

—La mordieron —Manuel le explica, susurrando—. La mordieron hace cuatro meses y ya deberías saber lo rápido que la infección penetra en el organismo. Cuatro meses desde que la mordieron y está intacta.

La impresión en los ojos de Miguel sólo aumenta cuando Manuel lo coge de las mejillas, las manos frías en contraste a la piel de su rostro.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

( _Esperanza._

¿Es eso lo que brilla en los ojos de Manuel, o sólo es el reflejo de los suyos propios?)

—Daría mi vida por ella, Miguel —sus frentes se tocan, en un raro gesto de intimidad que sólo sirve para recordarles tiempos anteriores—. Juré dar mi vida por ella.

 

  


* * *

 

  
**IV.**

Alguna vez, Miguel y Manuel se conocieron en un bar frente al campus de la universidad, en medio de una discusión tras un partido de fútbol de la Copa América. Alguna vez, Manuel usó gafas de lectura gruesas, de marco oscuro, que sólo ayudaban a que Miguel desviase la mirada hacia las minúsculas y escasas pecas del arco de su nariz. Alguna vez, Miguel se emborrachó y arrastró a casa a Manuel, borracho como él solo, sólo para terminar teniendo sexo con él sobre la cama de su compañero de habitación.

Alguna vez, Miguel sostuvo la mano de Manuel sin sentir extrañeza, como si su mano y el resto de su cuerpo fueran sólo una extensión de sí mismo.

(Y si aún recuerda cómo besarlo, y si aún recuerda la posición perfecta para dormir acurrucado a su lado en la cama, es porque todo el tiempo Miguel supo que Manuel seguía existiendo, en algún lugar del continente, ya a kilómetros y años lejos de él.)

 

  


* * *

 

  
**V.**

Miguel juega con Luana, porque le recuerda a Julio.

(Julio, que lleva dos años y seis metros bajo tierra. Julio, el hermano pequeño que jamás crecerá, atascado en ese tamaño gracias al favor de la memoria de Miguel y su nostalgia dolorosa.)

Luana fabrica coronas de flores, para él y para Manuel. A veces, por las noches, tiene pesadillas sobre sus padres y Miguel se levanta a consolarla, si no está demasiado dormido. Abrazándola, Miguel se pregunta si todas las personas en aquel mundo desolado necesitan oír las voces de los niños para recuperar la fe en el futuro.

(Entonces, Miguel contempla la mordedura ya cicatrizada en el hombro de Luana y murmura promesas mudas contra sus cabellos).

* * *

 

  
**VI.**

Manuel, de joven, besaba con sabor a melancolía, tabaco y vino. A Miguel le gustaba, lo encontraba melodramático y cuando se lo explicaba a Manuel de esa manera, lo hacía reír. «Así debe saber darle un beso a una máquina de escribir», Manuel bromeaba, en respuesta. «Ese debe ser el sabor de  _Adiós a las Armas_ ».

(Manuel siempre tenía una referencia para cada cosa y Miguel, siempre reticente a sus delirios de artista, entornaba los ojos porque le parecía pretencioso).

Besar a Manuel, ahora, le sabe a furia y desesperación. A anhelo.

—Me hiciste falta —Manuel murmura contra sus labios y Miguel lo agarra fuerte, aplastándolo contra él, agarrándolo de la espalda— Han pasado muchos años.

—Porque tú has querido —Miguel reclama, pero no hay suficiente protesta en su voz. Manuel le besa el mentón.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que te he extrañado.

(Miguel nunca, nunca va a entender.

Manuel lo prefiere así).

 

 

* * *

  
****  


 

  
**VII.**

Manuel contrae la infección a dos días de llegar al campamento de refugiados.

(Las provisiones se acababan y no podían vivir más tiempo ocultándose en su casa abandonada. El objetivo de Manuel siempre fue llevar a Luana al refugio, sana y salvo. Miguel nunca fue bueno planeando a futuro.

Bastó que una de las criaturas se avalanzara sobre Miguel en una ruta peligrosa. Bastó que Manuel, por estar pendiente de matarla, fuese atacado por otro de los monstruos.

Para cuando Miguel disparó, ya era tarde).

* * *

 

  
**VIII.**

Miguel recuerda haber cerrado los párpados de Julio con pulso tembloroso, recuerda su piel anormalmente blanca y el contraste de la sangre que escapaba de su herida. Pero, lo que más recuerda, es el tacto frío de su rostro.

Luana llora, con sus dedos delicados sosteniendo una de las manos de Manuel. Se queja de que está frío y Manuel le regala una sonrisa, enfermo y cansado, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y las venas visibles a través de su piel.

—Tu viejo te amaba —Manuel no se mueve, echado en el suelo sobre unas mantas que Miguel cargaba con él—. Y tu madre también, Lu. Querían que vivieras, así que ve y vive por ellos y por mí.

Miguel cierra los ojos, su corazón latiendo de manera violenta contra su pecho. Sostiene la otra mano de Manuel, como cuando eran jóvenes y estúpidos, tratando de no vomitar al percibir la escasez de temperatura en su piel. Tratando de no gritar, de no dejar escapar el ruido animal que amenaza con arrancarse de su garganta.

 

(De no romperse más allá de lo roto que ya está).

—Miguel —Manuel le dirige una mirada de sincero afecto, sin controlarse, sin aquella muralla que alguna vez existió sobre los dos— No me arrepiento.

—¿De qué? —Miguel tiene que contener la respiración.

— _De ti._  


 

* * *

  
****  


 

  
**IX.**

Un sólo disparo.

(Es el gesto de amor más grande que alguna vez Miguel le ha entregado a alguien).


End file.
